poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Paradise Falls
' Return to Paradise Falls' is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades Summary When Shining Armor and Cadance share to Skyla about their adventure in Paradise Falls, Skyla wishes to go see Kevin the bird. So then the team decide to go back to Paradise Falls. After gathering supplies and gear, the team find that Stuingtion's Engines have rebuilt the famous zeppelin: "Hindenburg". filled with Helium instead of hydrogen and has Thomas and Twilight's team symbol instead of the Nazi symbol, while Kipper and his finds use a bench (with a bunch of balloons tied to it) They soon journey to Paradise Falls, but little do they know, that an old enemy seeks revenge. Plot Shining Armor and Cadance's story 4 weeks have gone by since our heroes find the Golden Gun. And Shining Armor and Cadance share to Skyla about their adventure in Paradise Falls and Skyla wishes she could go there. Later as Skyla sleeps, Shining Armor and Candace talk to the rest of the team about going back to Paradise Falls. Next morning/taking off Soon, next morning, as Skyla awake she came out to see everyone getting supplies together. She then asks herself: "What in Equestria is going on?". Yuna then comes up and explains that Skyla got her wish. And they're heading to Paradise Falls. And Stuingtion's engines shown our heroes that they rebuild the world famous zeppelin: Hindenburg. But filled with Helium instead of hydrogen and the Nazi logo replaced with Thomas and Twilight's team logo. Just then Kipper and friends came by, with a bunch of balloons. Then they put their balloons onto a bench. And soon everyone was ready and took off! Reuniting with Pazu and Sheeta/The storm! As the airship and bench fly high in the sky, Mako sees a kite-glider nearby. They get closer and there was Pazu and Sheeta! They then fly the kite-glider onto the airship, till Mako sees a dark cloud and there was a storm coming! Kipper then tries to turn the bench around but the wind's too strong. As the storm gets wild the screen turns black. At South America After that was over, Brian sees both the airship and bench are high above in the sky over clouds. So they decide to float down to see where they are. The Airship flies down while Kipper pops a few of the balloons. As they get close the ground there were rocks. Then the bench hits the ground, making Kipper and his friends fall off, but then it starts to fly away, and quickly Kipper grabs one of the ropes on it. And Tiger pulls him to safety, then as the fog clears, it was Paradise Falls! Skyla jumps around with joy, and tries climb up the rope. Trivia *Gail Trent, Mitzi, Kipper, and his friends guest star in this film *This film has a "Disney's Up" twist in it *The Hindenburg makes an appearance in this film. *Pazu, Princess Sheeta and Colonel Muska will return in this movie. Scenes * Shining Armor and Cadance's story * Next morning/taking off * Reuniting with Pazu and Sheeta/The storm! *At South America * Soundtrack # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey